


Keith's Drawing

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Artists, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Drawing, Epic Friendship, Families of Choice, Family, Family Dynamics, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Male Friendship, Romantic Friendship, Team as Family, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-04 21:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15156347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Keith is making a drawing, something very important. Lance needs to make a small adjustment though. Will everything work out?Oneshot/drabble





	Keith's Drawing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/394691) by mitcheee.jpg. 



Keith was leaning over something, and drawing. He wasn't exactly the best artist in the universe, but he was trying. Lance watched him over his shoulder with his arms crossed, trying not to look too curious. 

"What're you drawing?"

Keith's lips quirked up slightly. "A family." Suddenly though Lance came and grabbed the picture out of his hands. "Quiznak!" Keith called after him, with a big frown. "Lance c'mon, give that back!"

In the picture there were the others: Lance himself, Hunk, Coran, Pidge, Shiro, and Allura. 

"Keith," Lance said slowly. "I'm sorry to say this but you've made a really stupid mistake in this drawing." Keith fumed and crossed his arms. Lance continued. "...you forgot one of our most important members!"

Then he sketched a little Keith into the drawing.

"I know I'm not the best artist," Lance said. "But I had to fix something like that."

As he walked away, Keith then glanced down at the drawing again. He just had to smile. 

"...thanks, Lance."


End file.
